teen_wolf_mtvfandomcom-20200213-history
A Credible Threat
A Credible Threat is the seventeenth episode of Season Five of Teen Wolf. It was written by Jeff Davis and directed by Tim Andrew. It is the seventy-seventh episode of the series overall, and premiered on February 16, 2016. Synopsis Scott and the pack try to use a charity lacrosse game to figure out the identity of the Beast. Recap Parrish is recapping his random sleepwalking habits. However, he is not just wandering out the door, he is heading out with purpose and is searching for something. He seems to be talking to Chris Argent who is watching over him as he sleeps. Parrish wants to know if he is adding to the bodycount and tells Chris that if he has to, he wants him to stop him. Chris watches as Parrish wakes up leaves his apartment and walks out. Chris sends Scott, Stiles and Liam that Parrish is on the move and headed towards the school. Chris is still tracking Parrish, the hellhound, and finds a burning banner outside of the school. Scott, Stiles and Liam arrive but Liam is a little too loud closing the door and his mentors look back at him. He apologizes and they leave to meet up with Chris who tells them that they lost Parrish. Then, they walk towards the body of a victim who was slashed by a beast and follows the trailer to a bus filled with dead students. One student reaches out his hand and asks for help but Parrish walks by and tells them it's a trap and that they can't help the student. Then, the body of the student falls out of the bus, well, half of it with guts and all. The beast shows himself and Parrish chases after it. Chris realizes that the beast is now getting smarter. Braeden, Malia and Scott's mom are prepping the house incase the beast decides to come. Meanwhile, Scott and Kira are having a passionate moment all while talking about their upcoming lacrosse game. Things get pretty heavy and they seem to have enjoyed themselves. However, that morning, Kira wakes up and walks over to the sword on dresser very slowly. She picks it up and begins slicing in smooth motions and the Kitsune shows itself in her eyes. Scott takes notice and has a worried look on his face. Mason is talking to Corey who considers leaving because of the dangers in Beacon Hills. Corey is taking quite long to heal and Mason tells him that people like him needs people like Corey to save them. He says that he needs Corey and Corey says he is too smart to need him. Then, Mason has a conversation about the frequency and he realizes that the beast only shows up where there is a transmission source with a high frequency transmission. Mason and Corey realizes that the charity game coming up could be the target for the beast and that people are going to die. Liam fills the rest of the pack including Lydia about Mason's discovery. Scott believes that the frequency might be a trigger for the beast to transform. However, the Dread Doctors want the beast to be as strong as powerful as possible to take on Parrish. Stiles comes in with a partial size 10 footprint and the teams doesn't have the who but the when and the where. Scott and Lydia believes that there are too many people and they all vote to get the game cancelled. They all begin to leave the library by Lydia has a strange banshee feeling and finds Parrish who looks to have been in a fight with the beast. Stiles tries to get his father to cancel the game but Sheriff Stilinski doesn't seem like he can do much. He suggests forfeiting the game but to do so, they need to find their old Coach who is making it seem like he is going mad. He was doing it just to get the nurses to stop shooting him up. Coach tells them that every time he is almost discharged, he relapses. He says he hates charity games because they are meaningless. Coach says he is not interested but Scott and Stiles tell him that they need him to forfeit. Chris and his father question Parrish as to what he remembers about the battle. There are flashes to him getting his ass kicked. Chris and Gerard tell Parrish that he needs a proper introduction to himself and shows him to a chamber. Scott and Liam are walking around the area where the news vans are setting up for the big game. The field lights turn on and they know that time is of the essence. Chris and Gerard tell Parrish about the chamber designed to slow his temperature down, which slows his heart rate down and allows him to think clearer. They also tell him about the beast and how it remembers pieces of it's past every time and that the man of Gévaudan is trying to replace the teen who is harboring the beast. Parrish steps into the chamber and they begin the process to try to get Parrish to maybe give them a visual of the teen if there is one. The rest of the pack is going over their plan to try and avoid more casualties. Scott reveals that he is fully healed so if they do have to take on the beast, he won't be weak. Scott says he healed when the pack was together and that they can do it. He tells them that no one is to die tonight. The game begins and Scott and Stiles are waiting for the coach to forfeit however, it looks like the coach has other plans and tells Stiles that he has never forfeited a game and he never will. The game begins and the pack feels slightly confident since Malia is going to take out the cables. Mason and Corey begin the process of elimination trying to find a matching footprint. Meanwhile, Kira is scoring goals in an aggressive manner that Scott and Stiles notices. Scott sees her eyes flash and he says they might have a problem. Lydia tries to reach Parrish and instead she, Gerard and Chris are greeted by someone else. They keep asking about Parrish and they find out that Jordan Parrish has died. Kira gets flagged for taking the other players out and when Scott approaches her about taking it easy, he notices that it's not Kira. Stiles and Scott decide to go with a backup plan which involves Kira getting hit by an opposing player, Brett. She uses her stick to hit Brett back and gets ejected from the game. Scott goes after her but she mumbles something in Japanese. As Malia is trying to go through with the rest of her mission, her mother, Corrine, the Desert Wolf, attacks her and knocks her to the ground. Malia is not happy to see her. Kira is storming through the school when she is greeted by another supernatural being, Brett's sister and Kira attacked. They engage in a battle. Meanwhile, Malia tries to get her mother out of the way so that she can get to helping people. Corinne offers Malia to come with her and figure everything out but Malia just tells her that she is going to kill her. Corey and Mason almost get caught when an opposing player gets on the bus but they manage to get by. They begin kissing and then Corey suddenly stops. Mason asks what happened and Corey says nothing he is okay. Hayden overhears Scott and Liam's conversation the field and knows that they are trying to save everyone. Kira continues her battle and when Scott rushes in to stop her, she tosses him to the side. He urges Kira to stop and has to force her into a room where the kitsune shows itself. Kira snaps out of it and doesn't have a clue what she did. Things continue to get heated on the field and Liam tells Brett that they need more time. Hayden approaches Liam and tells him that she is with him. She says she is with all of them and that he is right about Scott. She says no matter what, she wants to be with him and they kiss. Liam takes the field and Stiles says he thinks something is wrong and they need more time. Liam tells Stiles all he has to do is get him the ball and it looks like Hayden's words might have given Liam a spark. Corinne continues to mock Malia and Stiles is able to escape off field to check on more shoe prints. Liam continues to score for the team. Stiles is briefly knocked out while checking shoe sizes. The hellhound tells Lydia that Parrish was just a body and she pleads with the hellhound to let Parrish back in. Gerard and Chris ask the hellhound to remember when Parrish died and all of the visions come rushing back. Parrish breaks out of the chamber and says he knows who he is and what he has to do. He tells Lydia he has to leave. Lydia prepares to battle her mother who looks past her and notices Stiles. She realizes he is the one Malia is with and when Malia turns around, Corinne is gone. Malia takes out the final van but a deafening frequency comes through and the beast emerges. Liam knows that he has to do something and runs over to the noise. He meets the beast in the air and what happens after that is total chaos. The beast is now in the school chasing the students and when Scott opens the door he sees the claw marks. It looks like Liam wasn't able to stop the beast. Cast Starring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura *Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar Guest Starring *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Ryan Kelley as Deputy Jordan Parrish *Khylin Rhambo as Mason Hewitt *Marisol Nichols as Corrine *Victoria Moroles as Hayden Romero *Michael Johnston as Corey *Meagan Tandy as Braeden *Michael Hogan as Gerard *Cody Saintgnue as Brett Talbot Co-Starring *Lily Bleu Andrew as Lori Rohr *Kara Ebensberger as Kathleen Cassidy *B.J. Clinkscales as Cameraman *Brian Maierhofer as Referee Uncredited *Claire Bryétt Andrew as Sydney Soundtrack Videos References Category:Season Five Episodes